Sora, Donald
This is The Walt Disney Movie Called Sora, Donald & Goofy: The Movie Which is Live Action/Animation. It Will Be Based on Sora, Donald & Goofy: The TV Series and Will Be Released in the Movie Theaters, Instead of Airing It on Disney Channel. Plot It is a Beautiful Day at ToonTown Which Sora and His Friends Lived, Until the Evil Robbers Take Over ToonTown and Have Destoryed Everything in ToonTown. Now Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Demi Lovato and Miley Cyrus Has to Face the Life of ToonTown and Moving on Back to Los Angeles and Fight Heartless, Old Rivals and New Rivals and Meeting New Friends and Getting New Jobs. Also, Sora and The Gang (Donald Duck, Goofy, Demi Lovato and Miley Cyrus) Goes to Disney Parks Around the World and Reuniting with Their Familys. Then Back in ToonTown and Los Angeles, Things are Pleasant. In ToonTown, Pete is Ruler of His King Days and Los Angeles, Fires, Earthquakes, Bank Robbery is Bad. It's Up to Selena Gomez, Aqua, Roger Rabbit, Debby Ryan and the Others to Save Their Hometown. However, They Lost, But Sora, Donald, Goofy, Demi and Miley Were Home on Time to Save Their Friends and Defeated Their Rivals. After the Final Battle, ToonTown is Completely Rebuild by Sora and His Friends. Cast Haley Joel Osment as Sora Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck and Yakky Doodle Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto and Horace Horsecollar Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie Miley Cyrus as Herself Demi Lovato as Herself Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow and Peg Jim Cummings as Pete, Zeke (Pete's Cousin), Big Bad Wolf, Fat Cat and Darkwing Duck Rob Paulsen as Jose Caroica Paul Reubens as RX-24 and Pee-Wee Herman Jeff Bennett as Mr. Toad, Foghorn Leghorn, Reluctant Dragon, Yosemite Sam and Merlin Cathy Cavadini as Casey Junior, Braddlyn Smith, Kim McCrudy Jess Harnell as Buzzy, Dizzy, Flaps, Ziggy and Brer Rabbit Frank Welker as Figaro, Bigtime Beagle, Baggy Beagle, Dr.Claw and Catgut Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake, Ghost Host, General Knowledge, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Santa Claus James Woods as Hades Dan Akroyd as Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw and Snagglepuss Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse Greg Berg as Huckleberry Hound Justin Timberlake as Boo Boo Bear and Baba Looey Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab AnnaSophia Robb as Annette Wilkey Nicole Sullivan as Shego Audrey Wasilewski as Suzie the Aupotia Car Willa Holland as Aqua Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Nathan Lane as Tom Morrow Robin Williams as Timekeeper Rhea Perlman as 9-Eye Tim Curry as S.I.R. (Simulated Intelligence Robotics), Drake and The Leader of The Bank Robber Selena Gomez as Herself Debby Ryan as Herself James Avery as Brer Frog Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum Ikue Otani as Pikachu Michele Knotz as Misty, Jessie and May Bill Rogers as Brock Eric Stuart as James Music The Movie Score Will Be Composed by Bruce Broughton. Category:Disney animated films